Fallout 3: The lone wolf
by Sketch3567
Summary: This is my first fanfic and definitely not the last... will be excepting all reviews and constructive criticism... I hope you all like it, it is my own retelling of fallout 3 with a few twist.
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

Chapter 1

The beginning…

"Well seems like your just fine, perfect for a 16 year old. So that means you have a G.O.A.T. to take today."

"urrrgh…ok" grumbled Mykel, "well since I have to take it, any advice"

"well it's a very simple process, there's no right or wrong answers, But you still shouldn't take it lightly son. Now go on" his father said in a calm voice,

"Well I guess I have no choice." Said with a sigh

"hello, am I interrupting something here?"

"Oh hello Jonas, Mykel was just leaving to take his G.O.A.T, go on son" said his father

"ok… hey Jonas" said Mykel as he was walking out

"Fine boy you have there, his mother would be proud" spoke Jonas with a grin

"Yes she would… now how were the results?"

Mykel proceed down the hall.

"Butch stop it"said a voice

"Great not this again…" Mykel said to himself

Mykel had nothing against Butch and his so called gang, but sometimes they just went to far, especially when they messed with Amata.

"What's goin' on here Butch" Mykel said with a sigh

Butch turned to face Mykel with an annoyed look on his face

"Yo watcha want, Mikey"

"Just leave Amata alone already, ok" said Mykel

"Whatcha gonna do about?" Butch said unfolding his arms, and stepping in front of Amata.

"Do you really wanna do this now butch, I dnt really have time for this…WE do have a test to take."Mykel said gesturing to the clock on the wall

"I don't care 'bout no test… lets show him how we tunnel snakes do things 'round here."

"Three against one huh? ...guess you're not man enough to take me on yourself" Mykel replied with a sly snicker

"You gonna let him talk to you like that butch?, you don't need us to beat this punk, Kick his ass" Wally yelled toward Butch

Angered with what Wally had said Butch charged Mykel. He swung but Mykel easily dodged, Mykel countered Butch's recklessness with a flurry of his own punches. Butch fell back onto his butt, wiping the blood from his mouth he stood up. "What are you guys waiting for… GET HIM!!!" Yelled Butch, and just like the lackeys they were, ran towards Mykel but were interrupted by Amada stepping in between them .

"SSSSTTOOOPPPP!!!!....thats enough you guys" Yelled Amata looking at Butch and his crew

"And why should we leasing to you, gurlie' said butch stepping in front of his goons,

"because… because I'll tell my father" Amata said stepping into Butch's comfort zone

"Damn…you didn't have to take it this far, let's go tunnel snakes" signaled Butch as he eyed Mykel leaning against the wall with a slight grin across his face

"This Isn't over punk" said butch as the other two nodded and pounded their knuckles into one another.

'Thanks Amata, I don't know what I would have done without your help" said Mykel

"I do… That's exactly why I stopped you, but thank you any way" she replied turning to face her savior,

"Those guys can be so annoying sometimes… OH MAN…THE G.O.A.T." she said looking at the clock,"

"Let's go!" she said as he replied with a nod

Amata and Mykel entered the room and were met by Mr. Botch

"Well Well look who decided to drop in" he said, "just in time, everyone to your seats please, let's get this started shall we"

Mykel and Amata sat at the desk closest to the front.

"All right since everyone Is seated let's get started." He said clearing his throat,

"Question number one: If a frenzied vault scientist goes up to you and says, 'I want to put my quantum harmonizer in your phototonic resonation chamber!' How do you respond?"

"Hmph… this is really going to be interesting" Mykel said to himself as he answered

20 minutes later…

"Okay class. It's over. The infamous G.O.A.T. be sure to turn in your papers when you're done. You don't want to know what happens to those who 'fail' the test. Feel free to take the rest of the day off to celebrate… or pray for your future."

Everyone had gotten up to get there results. Mykel remained in his seat, to wait for everyone to finish, and heared butch's position as a hair dresser.

"I guess the up side to that is his friends can get free haircuts." Mykel said under his breath.

After waiting for all but five minutes, Mykel walked over to Mr. Botch,

"So Mr. Botch, please tell me I passed"

"As if you could fail right?" he replied

"oh yea" Mykel said laughing and rubbing the back of his head

"Well, well…let's see here…ummm hmmm… well congrats because you'll be working in the armory" he said as he looked up to see nothing but a confused written face

"The…Armory" mykel replied

"yes…cleaning guns, learning how to repair them, you know, the good stuff"

"Oh… ok…sounds… fun, well thanks Mr. Botch, at lease im not stuck with your job" he said as he waved his leave

3 years later……………

"Wake up, Wake up….come on Mykel wake up"


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Chapter 2

A home that's not a home

Mykel woke up and saw Amata standing over him. She was breathing heavily and he noticed something was terribly wrong with this situation.

"Amata what wrong" Mykel said as he said up from his deep sleep

"Mykel, it's your dad! He left the vault! He escaped! Mykel, my father's men are out looking for you. He…"

"What! ...how, when" he said jumping up

"I…I don't know. Do you know anything about him leaving? Did he say anything to you?"

"No… Hold on… did you say your dad's men are after me!?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Well what would they possibly want with me" He said as he slipped into his vault armory uniform

"I don't know but you have to get out of here…Now!" she replied," My Father has this placed locked down, But I have a Plan"

"Oh one of those huh?" he said grabbing his bat and other belongings and placing them in his pack,

"It's no time for jokes Mykel, I'm serious…and I'm sure this time this one's fool proof" she said

"Oh so now I'm a fool?" he said with a grin,

Amata just stared, "I'm serious"

"OK ok, sorry… now what's the plan?" he said now taking a more serious stance

"Well all you have do is make it to my father's chambers, and go through his secret door" she said, "Oh and you can use these to get in, that's how I always do"

"Thanks Amata… you know, for everything" he said giving her a hug

"you're welcome… now time to move." She said as she began to leave, "Oh almost forgot to give you thi…" she was cut off by a cocking of a pistol

She turned around and saw Mykel fidgeting with his new toy.

"I hate it when you do that…but I hope you won't have to use it, now get out of here' she said running out of the enclosed chamber

Mykel took one more look at his room, and embedded it forever in his memories. As he walked out he began to ponder and ask, "why did he leave, and what did he leave For?"

He began to walkout and he holstered the pistol in his suit. As he walked the halls of the vault he began to realize how alien everything was, well minus the radroaches of course but, He felt like he didn't belong," could I have come from another vault maybe or…NO! Father wouldn't lie to me, he couldn't…" his thought were broken but the oncoming sound of footsteps…

"freeze, In the name of the overseer!!" said a voice

"Officer Kendal?" replied Mykel

"Oh, Mykel…I'm sorry about your father and Jonas" he said

"Jonas? ...wait what happened to Jonas?" Mykel questioned with a angry look upon his face

"Oh you don't know… he's dead, and the overseer saw to it."

"No… not Jonas, the overseer is going to pay for this" Mykel said slamming his fist into the cold steel walls of the vault,

"Watch what you say Mykel, I will turn a blind eye, but I can't allow you to harm the overseer" he said

There was a long pause as Mykel stomached the thought of his and his father's friend being dead, and at the fact that he wanted to kill the overseer, but what about Amata…

"Ok, I won't harm him" he said lifting his head

"Ok, Now get out of here!" Officer Kendal stressed,

Mykel continued down the hallways when he ran into a panic stricken Butch.

"Eh, Mikey, you gotta' help me man, it's my mom she being attacked by radroaches!"

"Well then go help her"

"I-I can't" he replied

"Your mom is being attacked by radroaches and you can't help her… you really don't know the irony in this" he said shaking his head, "let's go" he said as he followed Butch to his chambers. They walked in only to see three radroaches attacking his drunken mother.

"Are you kidding me? … Three" Mykel said as he looked at Butch

"Not now, please just help her" he pleaded as Mykel slipped out his bat and demolished the three attacking roaches without as much as a sweat.

"Thank you man, you're the best friend I ever had… I'm sorry if I ever treated you bad, I never meant it, but here you van have my tunnel snakes jacket." Butch said as he threw it over Mykel's shoulders

"Yeah…thanks" Mykel replied as he slipped it on

"Thanks son, You want something to drink, some scotch maybe…" Butch's mother said with a burp

"I ought to be going now, Be safe Butch" Mykel said as he walked through the door

Mykel continued on where he saw Andy and Officer Gomez roasting some Radroaches. After a brief Conversation officer Gomez let him continue. He continued and he noticed two of his friends Tom and Mary Holden. Tom was extremely paranoid right now, seeing the vault in the state it was. It wasn't like him.

"I have to get out of here, I'm not taking this anymore"

Tom rushed to the front door leading to leading to the vault entrance, only to be gunned down by Officers O'Brian and Richards.

"Tom! No!" she said as she ran after him. Mykel grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side,

"Wait here" Mykel said as he pulled the pistol from its slumber, he took a crouched position and snuck his way to were Tom laid motionless. He posted on the wall easing closer to get a clear view. He slowly looked around the corner, just enough to where they wouldn't spot him.

"Damn!" he spurred, "Full body armor, things are never easy"

Mykel then looked down and saw that Tom was still breathing. He then thought for a moment, and then he made a slight coughing sound.

"What!... is he still alive" said one of the officers

"I'll go check" grunted the other as he slowly walked to the downed man. Mykel had knelt down to stay hidden as the officer got closer to his target.

"Yea looks like he's still alive, do you think the overseer would care if his head count dropped one more." Said the officer to the other,

"Nahh… he's 'bout dead any way, put the kid out of his misery already" was his reply

"ok" he said as he raised his gun.

"Not today!" yelled Mykel as hed jumped from the shadows and charged the officer.

"What!!!" was his surprise, and before he could lift his gun to shoot he was already entangled in Mykel's guard, who was using him as a human shield. He then turned and took aim at the other officer who was just pulling his gun from the holster who was interrupted with a bullet straight to the throat.

'Put the gun down boy, and I'll shall see to it that the overseer will go easy on you and your father." He said with slight hesitation

"Not a chance" Mykel said, "question, did you kill Jonas?"

"No, and I'm not telling you who did" he said chocking as Mykel tighten his grip around his neck

"Well have it your way" he replied as he pushed the man away knocking his helmet from his head and then replacing it with a bullet. Mykel then froze in awe, he had never killed before, I mean he read about it all the time. He then fell to his knees as multiple emotions stuck him in the gut like a thousand needles being shoved into it.

"Hey! Mykel are you ok" said Mary placing a hand on his shoulder

Shaking his head as her friendly placed hand broke him of his torment.

"Yeah I'm ok…oh Tom!" he said as he jumped up and ran to Toms aid.

"He has two, no three bullet wounds, his bleeding has slowed and all vital areas seem intact." Mykel observed, "I think he'll live, with a few reminders of course " he finished as he placed a stimpack in his arm, and giving him a once over.

"Well Mary I think your brothers gonna make it, I've done all I could do he should be ok since I did some patch work" He said with a smile" Well I'm off."

"Mykel" Mary started, "How can I ever repay you?"

Mykel turned with a smile, "By taking him home" he said just before he ran up the stairs only to be greeted by a very angry Allen Mack.

"Guards, Guards he over here!" he yelled, "This is all your fault, you and that stupid father of yours"

Mykel ignored him and continued on, but Mack's cries of angered caught the attention of Chief Hannon who rushed Mykel with a baton. Mykel steeped back and tried to shot him but the chief dogged and knock the gun from his hand.

"What you going to do now boy?" questioned the chief as he jumped and swung his baton down at Mykel who dodged gracefully.

"Come on now Chief, not that same old rusted move, I trained with all of you guys remember" he said crouched on all fours

"Great not that stance again" he said as he glazed his surroundings," Sorry kid but I can't let you go, you either come peacefully or I just might have to kill you" he finished

"With a Baton?" he said sarcastically

The chief then charged again only to be met with a upward kick to the face knocking him straight on his back. Mykel pounced but was met with the same reply this time in the gut knocking all the wind out of him.

"So… I guess… you leared after the first… three times… huh?" Mykel asked as he coughed to catch his breath

"What can I say I'm a slow learner" the chief replied as he charged yet again except this time Mykel was ready as he pulled the bat from his pack a swung it with deadly accuracy and hit the formal Chief in the head with the bat knocking him unconscious. Mykel took a deep sympathetic breath as he tured to continue on picking up his gun in the process. He continued to sneak through the empty and soundless hallways until he heard voices.

"Now, Amata, please tell us where Mykel is. We won't hurt him. We'll just ask him a few questions. Don't make this difficult for us."

"Dad, he did nothing wrong! He's my friend, and he would've told me about any of this. But I can't tell you where he is. Please don't hurt him. He's innocent!"

"Yes Amata, we realize that, but please; the lives of everyone in Vault 101 could depend on this. I don't know about Officer Mack, but it would pain me to see you hurt because you refuse to cooperate."

Officer Mack then stepped forward taunting her with the baton before raising it to hit her, but was halted by the sound of a gun and the splatter of brain matter on the wall. Amata stood up and ran out of the room before any word could be spoken.

Mykel then pointed the gun in a more deserving direction.

"I didn't want any of this; I want this to stop now!" Mykel ended stepping a little closer

"Turn yourself in and this all ends" replied the overseer

"Not going to happen, But if you lay a hand on Amata I will kill you old man" Mykel said cocking the pistol

"I admire you protection of my daughter and therefore I will not harm her in any way, but this changes nothing put the gun down and give up" he repeated

"No! ... You killed Jonas and you tried to kill me, if it wasn't for Amata you would be dead." Mykel started, "Now let's make this easy and give me the keys to your office."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" was his only reply as he stepped back cautiously

"Well I don't need your help, I'll do this myself" he said lowering his gun, "I'll see you again" was the last works spoken before Mykel walked out and smashed the door controls as the door shut and locked behind him.

"I really have to get out of here."


End file.
